This application for a National Research and Demonstration Center in Thrombosis provides an integrated collaborative program of basic research in blood clotting biology, blood vessel structure and function, and the biology of the thrombolytic pathway. These studies are integrated with clinical studies which are aimed at evaluating the role of coagulation factors, platelet and blood vessel constituents in thrombosis. The evaluation of interventive therapy through both coumarin anticoagulation and thrombolytic therapy is also included. These basic and clinical studies are directly related to the demonstration/education aspects of the proposed centers which will relate basic and clinical experience of the center through demonstrations/education projects to the surrounding community hospital personnel of the Vermont/Northern New England region. In the latter regard we will establish community survey and eductional programs with respect to deep vein thrombosis and pulmonary embolism in an attempt to establish better noninvasive techniques for the diagnosis of thrombosis in Northern New England. The proposed center is highly interactive and extends from physical studies at the molecular level through investigation of clinical intervention in thrombosis to community hospital programs. The Center personnel will share the information provided by this concerted effort to understand and treat the thrombotic event. Information arising from clinical and community studies will be directly related to basic studies at the protein and cellular level associated with thrombosis. Conversely, the basic data obtained in the laboratory will be rapidly and readily applied at the community hospital level. The thrombosis center will provide the appropriate focus for this investigative and community interactive operation.